To Be Just A Friend?
by Plushified
Summary: Romance coming in later chappies. What if a girl met Harry, but didn't know who he was? But somehow, she thinks she's in loved with him. Romance/fluffiness is coming. Soon to be H/OC and R/Hr


A/N.: Well, this is my first attempt of a Harry Potter fiction. I usually hate original characters in a story for some reason, but I had this urge to include a character in the story of my own. So, this story, however, will follow The Dream Team, along with another member, Megan. She fits right in, isn't someone from another school or whatever, and hopefully not chiche. Flames are welcomed! I'd appreciate if you'd review! ^_^; This will hopefully turn into a Harry/OC(Megan) and a Ron/Hermione story.  
  
Disclaimer: This is all the result of the wooooooonderful imagination of J.K. Rowling! I own nothing but Megan!  
  
Chapter One: Thinking Of the Unknown  
  
As Megan watched the distant rain patter against the windowpane, she thought about her grandmother. Gertrude Eddingston was a result of Voldemort's killing spree. Gertrude was the mother of a Muggle man, whose name was John. Gertrude tore away from London's magical community, as she was ashamed of giving birth to a Muggle. In Gertrude's days, people who gave birth to Muggles where frowned upon. It was only about three months ago that Gertrude Eddingston died. As we all know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hated everything to do with Muggles.  
  
On a lighter note, Megan's mum was one-third witch. The magic showed up in most of Megan Jones' genes. One-half witch, and didn't know until about a year ago with her grand-mum explained it to her. Megan didn't believe it. Her? A Witch? But there were little signs of power than appeared in Megan. When Megan once got angry with some Muggle headmaster she once had, his whole desk broke apart.  
  
Megan looked very interesting for a girl turning eleven in two days. Megan had carrot orange hair that fell right below her not-so-broad shoulder blades. She also had black rimmed glasses, which she seldom wore. She had piercing jade-green eyes. She had bold freckles that scattered from her naturally pink cheeks to on top of her small, button-like nose.(A/N: Kinda like a Weasley, but not quite! ^_^)  
  
Deep in thought, Megan had obviously shed a quick tear, which happened to escape from her right eye. After doing so, she quickly rubbed it off and drifted off into a slumber. In exactly two days, Megan would be accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although that, Megan didn't know. She'd soon be finding out.  
Today was the day! July first. (A/N.: If I'm correct, that's Harry's b-day, right? If not, please tell me! ^_^) Today was Megan's birthday, and also the day that Megan would find out if she would be attending Hogwarts for the next seven years. That is.. If nothing happens, of course.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, an envelope flew and hit Megan on her right knee, As she was staring out of the window, she thought that she saw something that looked like a big brown barn owl. An owl? In the daytime? It must just be my imagination. she thought.  
  
When she felt the tap on her knee, Megan looked down and noticed a banana coloured envelope. She picked it up and noticed that it was addressed to her. Megan hardly never got post. And why didn't the mailman deliver it? Where'd it come from? These where probably question's that'd never get answered. Hardly a minute after Megan got her acceptance letter, her mother walked in holding a birthday cake with eleven large pink candles. Megan smiled but Mrs. Jones gasped as she noticed what was in Megan's hand.  
  
"It's here! You're acceptance letter!" Megan's mum's voice sounded very blissful.  
  
Megan blinked, and looked up, scanning her mum with her green eyes. It was no doubt that Megan had no idea what the older adult was speaking of. Megan glanced back at the envelope, running her fingers lightly over the green ink. She touched it as if she was a young child, playing with fire, wanting to see what it feels like, just for a second. "Huh? Eh..mum..I have no idea what you're talking about. You said I could go to Smeltings, remember?"  
  
"I didn't know if you'd be accepted to Hogwarts! Megan, open you're letter!" The lively voice had rung through the whole kitchen. Megan had never seen her mother this joyous in a while. Mariah Jones, obviously Megan's mum, was very excited. Was it because Megan was a witch or that she wouldn't have to see Megan for the next seven years, besides for breaks, we'd never know. Megan wasn't really a bad child; it was just that to some people, she could be quite annoying.  
  
Megan now looked at the envelope closely, running her fingers across the name, "Megan Jones" one more time, before she ripped the side carefully, pulling out a supply list and a letter. She moved her thin pink lips, as her eyes darted around the letter, reading it to herself.  
  
"Megan, we have to go to Diagon Alley now. You leave off in Hogwarts in September. I have to teach you a few tricks, so it'd be best if we'd get all your supplies now." Megan nodded as her mother called for a cab, and as soon as they knew, they were in the rush of downtown London.  
  
Megan looked rather excited, because she was going to go somewhere she'd never had been before. It would probably even give her the chance to start over. To let her start over and create a new reputation for herself. A life away from home, at least.  
  
Megan wasn't the prettiest, most popular girl at her old middle school. She wasn't completely hideous. She was an average size and weight for her age. People just didn't like her because they thought that she was strange. An average girl didn't have flaming orange hair. She had figured she'd be able to make new friends at Hogwarts anyway.  
  
When Megan fell deep in thought, she never noticed that her mum and herself had walked into the Leaky Cauldron. There were tons of witches and wizards dressed in many different coloured robes. While Megan's mother was having a chat with a witch in violet robes, Megan leaned against a table, gazing around. Was it obvious that she wasn't used to the Magical Community? When Mrs. Jones said her good-byes to the witch in violet robes, she and Megan made their way to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and they ended up staring at a brick wall. "Well, what are we doing here?" Megan's thoughts had escaped her lips. Megan's mother responded by pulling out her cherry-wood wand and tapping on three different brown bricks. Suddenly, the bricks jumped out of the way, forming a narrow opening, just big enough for a giant (A/N: Hagrid! Lol) to walk through.  
  
Megan saw witches and wizards of all different kinds with robes of many different colours walking around in search of all their supplies. While Mrs. Jones pulled out about forty coins that looked the size of hubcaps. "Bloody hell..What is that mum?"  
  
"It's wizarding pounds so we can buy all your books and other things." Her voice chimed. The first shop that they went into was Ollivander's. Megan broke a few bottles before she found the right wand, which was made out of one string of unicorn hair, one phoenix feather, and the heartstring of a dragon. The outer covering was made out of slick holly-wood. Next, they went and bought Megan a midnight black owl with demon-like crimson red eyes. After finishing a long day of shopping and nagging, they headed back to Muggle London, then home.  
  
Finally, it was the day. The day that Megan would be heading off to Hogwarts. She seemed excited. Her and her mum took a cab over to the King's Cross Train Station. She saw Platforms Nine and Ten, but not Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.  
  
Somehow, during her thinking, her mum had vanished. She'd probably figure that Megan would manage by herself. Megan looked around, and saw a few other people with large trunks so she follower a boy with messy brownish- blackish hair from a distance. (A/N.: Guess who! Lol) Megan heard a woman say something about Muggles, so she figured that she must have been a witch. Megan's mum had taught her the entire magic lingo for the last weeks she had to spend with her mum. The woman had four boys following her along with a girl that looked just a tad too young to attend Hogwarts.  
  
As Megan observed, one boy who looked the oldest just seemed to run into the brick wall and vanished into thin air. Then some twins followed. There was one redhead left along with the boy with messy hair. At the same time, both Megan and the boy strolled up to the woman and Megan crahsed. She flipped over the cart, landing straight on her back. The dark haired boy along with the two redheads and the younger girl rushed over and helped her up. Megan could feel her cheeks burn like fire.  
  
"Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Megan smiled politely and nodded. "Yes ma'am. Thank you. Would you lot happen to know how to get on Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"  
  
The lady offered her a smile and a nod. "Yes, dear. It's Ron's first time too." She gestured to the fairly tall redheaded boy. Megan smiled towards him and he returned it. The woman looked back to the dark haired lad and Megan. "Okay, dears. It's between Platforms Nine and Ten. Just walk straight towards the wall. It'd be better if you did it at sort of a run, so the Muggles don't notice. It will lead you to Platform Nine and Three Quarters." They both nodded, and the dark haired boy went first, followed by Megan, then the redhead. The younger redheaded girl had bid them all good luck.  
Okay! End of chappie one! I hope they won't look too OOC. ^_^ Please PLEASE review if you want more. I have most of about the next FIVE chapters already written, but I don't want to post if I don't get anyone to read them! Please review! Opinions are greatly valued and flames accepted. Suggestions too!  
  
Plushified 


End file.
